I Dream of Jack
by ebstrange
Summary: When Jessica Mathews has a mysterious reoccurring dream of a pirate she'd never met before, she sets out on a journey to find the man she knows she is destined to spend her life with.
1. Chapter 1: Damn Tortuga

Chapter 1: Damn Tortuga

A storm rages on outside the Port Royal cottage, coating it in sheets of rain. Inside the only lit room, the dim candle light casts itself upon the figure in bed. She silently weeps in mourning, a worn, red cloth in her hands. "Damn Tortuga ,"she whispers. The door to the room opens, but the girl does not hear it over the crash of thunder. A figure emerges from the doorway and slowly makes its way to the bed. He reaches out a hand and lays it softly on the girl's trembling shoulders.

"Jess," he whispers to her, wiping away her tears with his thumb. She turns to meet his face, new tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Jack," she almost mouths in disbelief, her whisper barely audible. "But I saw you...I saw them-"

"Shh, 's all right, love," he comforts her with a smile, "I'm here now, for good. I-"

Jessica Mathews woke with a start, as she had for the past two nights, the same reoccurring dream to blame.

Each night, the dream would grow in length; the first night, till the figure opened the door, the second, till he whispered her name. She now sat up, grabbed her diary off the night stand next to her, and began to write the continuance of her dream.

Looking back on it now, it was hazy, as it had been the nights before, but 2 things stayed clear in mer mind. Her whispering of "Tortuga", which she new to be a famous pirate town, and his eyes. Dark and mysterious, yet compassionate and loving, they seemed to go on forever. The darkest brown eyes she had ever seen, they were almost black, made even darker by the kohl lining his rims. Those eyes, the glint of gold in his mouth when he smiled, his low, rumbling, growl of a voice...

He was the most stunningly hansom man she had ever laid eyes on, so to speak. And she knew he had to be real, not just a figment of her imagination. And the feeling in her gut told her she had to find him, why else would he be in her dreams three nights in a row?

Jessica climbed out of bed and silently made her way to her closet to gather as much she could take with her. She would leave first thing in the morning and she would make it to Tortuga one way or another. She was going to find her pirate.

_Dear Father, _

_I have never wronged you or lied to you. I've always obeyed your law and heeded your warnings. On this night, I've taken one of your fishing boats without your permission, but with good intention, I swear. I have been put on a quest of a sort, by my dreams of three nights. I do not know what this quest shall demand of me, but I know I must endure whatever it bears upon me. Understand father, I must do this, do not try to find me, or worry of my fate. I shall return or write you of my progress as soon as I can._

_Love, _

_Jessica_

Philip Mathews stood in awe. How had this happened? In the blink of an eye and the flick of a pen, his little girl had blossomed into a strong, independent, young lady.

A smile glowed across his face, as he skimmed the letter again. He knew in his heart his Jess would be alright. Never had she been away from home, alone, but he knew she could handle anything the world could dish out.

But, what he did not know was at that moment, his daughter was very much not alright.


	2. Chapter 2: Not your Girly

Chapter 2: Not Your Girly

Jessica arrived in Tortuga a week after leaving. She could have made it faster if she had had help on the boat. Because of her father being a fisherman, she knew how to man a ship. But doing it alone was still a challenge.

She found room at the Silver Maid Bar and Inn, and spent her first day there, wondering how to go about things. Her first thoughts landed in the realm of doubt.

_What am I doing here?_ she thought. _This is madness! How am I supposed to find him here? How do I even know he exists? _Her sense of reason soon kicked in.

"He has to exist, I know it! Why else would he be in my dreams?" she questioned the empty room. "Why else would I wind up here? I don't know how im going to find him, or where but I know I will."

She soon fell asleep trying to formulate a plot for searching the rum infested island. She awoke a few hours later, and searched her belongings for the pocket watch her father gave her. It was almost eight o'clock, and she was growing hungry. She threw her golden brown locks into a bun and made her way down stairs.

As soon as she reached the bottom, she gathered looks from a few of the many drunken men in the bar. She had never thought herself pretty, but apparently they did. She had long, wavy brown hair and freckle spotted cheeks, that always seemed to be some shade of red. She had plump lips that she thought sat awkwardly beneath her small nose. Her one feature she prided were the green eyes she inherited from her mother. She had never known her mother, being that she died giving birth. Her father always reminded her that she had her mother's eyes. It was all she knew of her since that was all her father ever said about her.

She weaved her way through the crowd towards a small secluded table in the back corner. She was a little more than halfway there, when she was stopped by a rather large, drunk and smelly brute.

"Hello girly," he snarled, grabbing her around the waist. His face came within inches of hers, and she could smell the putrid odor of rum and years of denying proper hygiene to his teeth. She grimaced, and tried to fight him away as he heavily breathed this odor to her nostrils.

"Let me go!" she screamed, pounding her fists ineffectively on his chest. "Im not your girly!" She screamed in an effort to free herself but was only met with a just as putrid smelling hand meeting her mouth. She tried to bite it away, but he only pressed harder and started to back her against the wall. He squeezed her harder around the waist, and lifted her up against him, causing tears to fall down her face.

She closed her eyes and knew she had made a mistake in coming to this island. She gave up her attempt to free herself as he slid his hand up her thigh, fumbling in his state of drunkenness, to hike her dress up higher.

He suddenly stopped, relieving some of the pressure on her waist. Jessica slowly opened her eyes to find the brute awestruck, eyes wide in horror. She could see no reason though, that she should find him in this state.

"Let 'er go mate. Can't ye tell she don' want you?" said a voice from behind him. A sudden wave of familiarity struck Jessica like a ton of bricks. Where had she heard that voice before? Her train of thought was soon interrupted though, when she collided with the floor.

"Tha's a boy, " the voice hummed again, "Now, turn around, and walk away, mate." But when he turned, he brought his fist around sharply with him. Jessica saw part of what must have been the body attached to the voice that had saved her, duck under the brute's arm.

"Tha's not very nice now, is it?" the voice growled, as she saw his arm swiftly maneuver his sword to the brute's throat. Now that he had his back to him, she could see what had caused him to stop in the first place. Blood slowly trickled its way down the back of his neck. Before she had further time to think about this, the voice was growling again.

"Now, I don' want to hurt you, but if ye don' walk away from the lass im afraid I wont be able to stop me self, so I'd walk away if I was ye." By this time, the brawl had commanded most of the attention of the bar, with the exception of a few other rum fueled fights. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the brute finally grunted and walked away towards the bar, most likely to drown himself in another tankard of rum.

When he turned, Jessica's breath hitched in her throat. She knew those eyes anywhere, like they'd been watching her all her life; yet seeing them now was almost more than she could bear. They were better in person than any dream could ever portray. And they were staring straight at her.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Destiny

Chapter 3: It's Destiny

She sat dumbstruck by the figure in front of her. There he was, the man from her dreams, looking down at her still on the floor. She had found him already. Actually, you could say, he had found her.

She was still in such a state of shock that she had yet to pick herself up off the ground where she had landed. Though she could not move, she was still aware that her skirt was hiked dangerously high around her thighs. She wanted so badly to reach out to pull it down but she was stuck staring into the face of the man who had saved her, who she now realized was walking closer.

"I know im good looking, love, but it's still rude to stare," he said in the same low sultry voice that had whispered to Jessica all those nights ago.

She quickly snapped out of her vegetative state as he bent down to her level and smiled devilishly. She blushed and looked away, but quickly found herself gazing right back at the gorgeous face that was now about a foot away from hers.

She watched his eyes slowly take her in and she followed them as they trailed their way downward. She blushed even more as they landed on the where her skirt now resided. She quickly reached down to fix her skirt, her cheeks now a deep shade of crimson.

"Um, thank you, sir" she managed to fumble out, while avoiding his eyes. He smiled at her state of embarrassment, yet reached out a hand to help her to her feet. " But, may I ask why you helped me, sir?"

"Sir?" he chuckled, "I am no such, milady. I am a pirate, and as so, I am no gentleman. Even though I am such a pirate, I still do not believe in forcing young maidens to bed. I believe in skillfully charming them into such." he said, smiling slyly. "Now, I must introduce myself, I am Captain Jack Sparrow." he finished with a bow.

Jessica took his hand hesitantly. She found it warm and comforting, not hot and clammy, or cold as she expected. Once she got to her feet, and brushed herself off, she made her own introduction.

"Jessica Mathews," she said with a curtsey, "Thank you again for saving me. I shall pay you in reward." He grabbed her shoulders, and brought her back to standing. Jessica realized she was almost the same height as Jack, maybe an inch or two shorter.

"No need for that, lass, a nice kiss would be thanks enough." he said in a seductive voice, leaning closer as he snaked his hand low around her waist. She normally would have slapped any man for this action, but she felt oddly at ease with Jack, and trusted him already.

"I think not Mr. Sparrow,"she said, moving his hand upward, still clinging to some of her decency, "but I will settle for buying you a drink, if you fancy."

His eyes widened in comical surprise. "Ye read me mind love." He steered her over to the table in the corner she had been on her way to earlier. He walked her to one of the two chairs at the table and pulled it out for her to sit in. She thanked him and sat down. He sat down in the chair across from her then called the bar maid over. "Two jugs of rum on her." he told her with a smile and a strange hand gesture toward Jessica. When the maid left, he turned to look at Jessica. "So, Jessica-"

"Call me Jess." she interrupted.

He smiled, the gold in his mouth catching the dim candle light, just like in her dream. _That smile could be dangerous,_ she thought. She knew if she fell for it too quickly, she would be in trouble.

"Jess," he continued, "how long have you been in Tortuga? Must not been long or I would 'ave seen ye before." She felt it even now, her body and mind were slowly relaxing and becoming more at ease. He was like a drug, slowly poisoning her rational thinking. She knew she could not let this happen; no matter how much she told herself otherwise, Jack was still a pirate and should not be trusted so easily. Just because he had saved her, did not make him any less dangerous. She was letting her guard down too easily, and she hadn't even had any rum yet.

"This is my first night. I stayed in my room here at the inn all day." she answered, looking down at her hands, remembering the reason she came here; to find him. And now, here she having rum with him, which had just arrived. She had not expected to find him so quickly, and now that she had, she had no idea what to do.

"And what brings such a beautiful, proper young lass such as yourself, to such a filthy, dangerous, pirate town?" he questioned further, causing her to blush again.

"To find someone," she replied, fighting the urge to tell him who. She did not want to frighten Jack away, after only just finding him. She need to spend as much time with him as she could.

"Well, you've been saved by the right pirate then!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together, causing Jessica to look back up at him. "I know everyone there is ta' know on this rock; give me a name, and I can show you to them in no time." He leaned closer and lowered his voice , "For a reasonable price o' course." he bated in a low seductive tone that sent shivers down her spine. Again she blushed and lowered her head, out of bashfulness and protection. Jack chuckled at this sight. She could not take it anymore, he was too alluring, too bewitching.

"You've never been, have ye, love?" he asked in an amused tone, licking his lips. She couldn't help but smile and blush more, shaking her head. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She had never felt this way around any guy, not even those she had fancied. There was something different about Jack, something dangerous, something she knew she should walk away from now, but it was that same something that kept her in her seat. "How old are you?" he questioned her further.

"19." she answered. It was not exactly a lie. She would be 19 in a weeks time.

"19." he repeated, sounding as if in deep thought. She peered up at him, to find him, head tilted upwards, eyes toward the ceiling, mouth agape, fingers stroking his chin. His eyes quickly flicked back down at her, a smile dangerously creeping across his face. He took his tankard, drained it of all its rum and placed it back on the table with a thud, his sly, menacing grin still in tact. "Would ye fancy trying it now?"

What Jess did next truly frightened her. Without hesitation, she followed suit in finishing what was left of her own drink, and called the bar maid over to pay. This caused Jack to really laugh. He got up and walked to Jess' chair. He extended his arm, helping her up. When she was standing, they locked arms and made their way to the stairs. They were halfway there, when a female voice called out from behind them. "Jack Sparrow?"

Jack and Jessica slowly turned around to meet the voice that had stopped them in their journey to the stairs. A darkly tanned woman now stood in front of them, hand on her hips. "Annamaria." Jack said with a bow.

"Ahh, tis' you, Cap'n Sparrow. I haven't seen you in a month; since you gave me back the boat you owed me. And who is this you're sneaking off with tonight?" she asked, looking Jessica up and down.

"Jessica, meet Annamaria, Annamaria, meet Jessica Mathews." Jack introduced each with is trademark hand gestures, his voice now slurring more than usual too, the effects of the rum kicking in.

"Pleased to meet you." Jessica said politely, offering her hand to Annamaria.

"Likewise," she said, shaking Jessica's hand firmly. "Be careful with this one," she cautioned, poking Jack in the chest, "he's deadly. You 'ave any trouble with 'im, come to me and I'll set him straight." She smiled and winked at Jessica, but she had the feeling she wasn't exactly joking.

"That's very nice of you, Annamaria, but I can assure you, she will have no trouble with me tonight."he declared, once again, snaking his arm around Jessica's waist.

"'Ave fun you two," Annamaria teased and disappeared back into the crowd.

"Ye sure you want this, love?" Jack asked when they reached Jessica's room. Her eyes landed on the stand next to her bed where her journal lay. "It's destiny." she whispered to herself.

"What did you-" he began to ask but was unable to continue and Jessica's lips met his and they tumbled into bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Stop

Chapter 4: Don't Stop

_I knew that smile would be dangerous, _Jessica thought again as Jack slowly undid the lacing on her corset. She broke their kiss and removed his thin white shirt, pushing him back onto the bed. She sat amazed at his perfectly tanned chest. She trailed her fingers across it, stopping at a pair of bullet holes on the right side.

"How-" she began to ask, but was quickly cut off by an impatient sounding Jack.

"No need to worry about that now." he said running his hands through her hair, which now fell in waves around her shoulders. He sat up and slid his hands down her back, releasing the remaining laces of her corset. It swiftly fell down her chest, exposing her breasts. She quickly made to cover them but was stopped by Jacks hand on her wrist.

"Don't" he whispered in a smooth, calming voice. He gently laid her down on her back, and began to remove the rest of her clothing, as well as his own.

When they were both fully unclothed, he positioned himself over her. He bent down and gently nibbles on Jessica's ear, causing her toes to curl. He trailed his way down her neck, her skin rising to meet his lips.

Jack reached her breasts and nibbled gently on her nipples. Jessica closed her eyes and smiled in delight. He then continued his trail downwards toward her belly, causing her to giggle. He traveled down her side and back up her inner thigh. He climbed back upwards, stopping at the edge of her pubic hair.

"Ready?" he breathed to her skin, forcing a moan from Jessica. Without hesitation he pressed his lips to hers. She gasped and bucked her hips. Jack grinned even more. He moved his hand up to part her lips and began to lick the swollen mound in between. She clutched the sheets and Jack had to hold her hips down with his other hand, as she bucked again. He slowly probed his tongue in and out of her, tasting her juices. Jessica was now moaning louder and writhing in pleasure.

She arched her back as she climaxed, then fell back panting. Jack hoisted himself over her again and kissed her passionately. She snaked her fingers through his dreaded locks, feeling each little charm weaved into them.

As Jack pulled away, Jess now felt his length against her leg and knew it was time. He looked at her with questioning eyes and she nodded in response. "I'll go slow, love," he said kindly, "I don' want to hurt ye." His eyes were full of compassion and caring as he said this, reminding Jessica of her dream. This was the same look they held when she first saw them. She knew then that she had not made a mistake by coming to Tortuga. Jack was the man she was going to be with for life.

Jack slowly entered her, snapping Jess out of her thoughts. She tried not to show her pain but still found herself wincing. She turned her head to the side, and bit her lip to hide the pain. But still Jack saw her discomfort.

"Do ye want me to stop, Jess?" Jack asked in a concerned voice. He stopped his slow moving hips when she did not answer. "Jessica?"

"No, jack. I want this," she responded, fighting back tears, "you want his. Don't stop, please." She turned back to meet his eyes. She felt embarrassed to be in such pain, and wanted to continue no matter what.

He began moving his hips again to a slow pace. Jessica's pain slowly subsided and pleasure started to take over. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around Jacks back. He began to quicken his pace, making her wrap her legs around his torso, too out of instinct.

She dug her fingernails into his back as she climaxed again. Jack suddenly stopped and pulled out of her, spilling on to the bed. He collapsed into the pillow next to Jessica, panting heavily. "How was that, love?" he asked breathlessly, turning onto his back.

"Wonderful." Jessica answered. She placed her head on his chest. She soon fell asleep to the rhythm of her captain's heart.



"I'm going after him, Elizabeth, I do not care what you say. I have waited long enough already, I can not wait any longer and let him get further away!"

"Please do not do this James. You may not be the one I am marrying, but it would mean a lot to me if you still attended the wedding." pleaded Elizabeth to the back of Commodore James Norrington. "Why cant you just wait till after the wedding?"

"Because I have wasted three months for you to get your wedding ready, and you still need another month. I have waited long enough to go after Sparrow and I am not waiting any longer. I am leaving in four days and that is final." He turned on his heel and made his way out the door, slamming it as he left.


	5. Given Up

I think I've given up on this story for now. It's been so long since if wrote anything new, and when I try to its all crap. I've lost my muse for this story, but I'm searching desperately for it. In the mean time maybe I'll try to start a new story.


End file.
